


Climb You Like A Tree

by KivaEmber



Series: Wine Cellar [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternative look on how these two crazy cats could get together, And I ain't sorry for it, Dry Humping, Getting Together, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male!WoL - Freeform, Miqo'te!WoL - Freeform, PWP, Post-Heavensward, Pre-Stormblood, Rutting, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: An alternative look on how Aymeric/WoL happen in Wine Cellar-verse.Or;Aymeric propositions WoL in the stables, of all places.





	Climb You Like A Tree

It was fast approaching dusk when Aymeric managed to untangle himself from his duties and step out onto the streets of Ishgard. It had only been a scant few months since the Republic was formed, and still Aymeric’s days and nights were long with talks and debate and fending off suspicions that he was just as power hungry as his late father. He was beginning to tire the sound of his own voice at this rate, and was fairly certain he was going to gain a permanent husky edge to it with how often he spoke to the point of hoarseness.

It was somehow more exhausting than his role as Lord Commander during the Dragonsong War. Then, the Temple Knights and the Dragoons obeyed with little fuss – politicians wanted to argue and debate and disagree. This was democracy, of course, but there were days where Aymeric felt like dashing his head against Ishgard’s walls would be more productive than engaging in such circular arguments. So mentally draining…

But, that was the price one paid for the beginnings of peace. All it took for Aymeric to renew his resolve was to see the bright light of hope sparking in his people’s eyes. Too long had they shouldered the crushing dread and anger from countless buried sons and daughters, fed to the terrifying and insatiable Ishgardian War Machine. The indoctrination of their upbringing still echoed in them, but Aymeric could see them begin to push past it, to adapt the new government and way of life like it was always how they did things.

Aymeric let his feet take him past the Congregation of the Knights Most Heavenly and the Forgotten Knight, down towards the Aetheryte Plaza. The knights who stood diligently at the street corners braced in respect as he passed, watching him with keen eyes. Aymeric wouldn’t be surprised if a few were trailing after him, ‘conveniently’ heading in the same direction. Lucia wasn’t happy with his lonely wanderings, he was sure, especially since his attempted assassination hadn’t been all that long ago, but Aymeric would go mad if he had a squad of knights hovering at his elbow every minute of the day, so they ended up with a compromise of wilful denial.

The Aetheryte Plaza was silent, the Crystal lazily rotating and casting odd glints of light on the cracked stonewalk. At this point night had well and truly fallen, stars twinkling high above and the streets lit up by the dull, flickering glow of the stone torches, and Aymeric glanced over the plaza, just as a cursory check that the Aetheryte was still functioning as it should, only to pause when he spotted-

“Aza?” Aymeric found himself calling, his feet instantly taking him towards the Aetheryte.

Aza, who had been standing beneath the pale blue glow of the Aetheryte, staring seemingly into nothing, jolted and turned towards Aymeric, his face shadowed and unreadable in the dim light.

“Aymeric,” Aza’s greeting was warm, his mouth curving into a pleasant smile, “You’re out and about late.”

“As are you,” Aymeric returned, stopping directly before his friend, “I didn’t know you were back in Ishgard.”

“I just arrived,” Aza said. He turned his head a fraction and his golden eyes caught the light from the Aetheryte, reflecting it in a manner similar to a Coeurl. Eerie, but Aymeric found himself briefly transfixed by the sight, “Wanted to see how you were getting on with this Republic of yours. Had a few teething issues, I’ve heard.”

Aymeric made a small noise of amusement before he could stop himself, “It’s better than it was before.”

“What, no more children launched from the top of the Holy See in protest?” Aza asked with dark humour, though he sobered quickly, “But are you sure? You look tired.”

Aymeric _felt_ tired. Exhausted. Drained. Like he would admit to this, though; “Merely a few long days. Governance requires a lot of arguing amongst each other for hours on end, I’ve found.”

Aza smirked, “That’s democracy for you. A bunch of farts just clucking at each other.”

Aymeric looked at him dryly, “You make us sound like a group of old hens.”

“You practically are, with you presiding as Chief Motherhen,” Aza said, stepping in closer and directly under the torch-light. Aymeric could clearly see Aza’s face – could see the dark shadows underneath his bright, golden eyes, and the pallor of his usually tanned skin, the lines of exhaustion cutting into his face.

Aymeric felt his good humour instantly evaporate, “Are you alright?”

Aza grimaced, his eyes lowering to the floor, “I’m fine. Just been a rough few days.”

He waited, but Aza didn’t elaborate. He swallowed his curiosity with some difficulty.

“Hm, well, I know what can help with that,” Aymeric said gently, “Alelle has missed you.”

Predictably, Aza perked up at the name of Haurchefant’s Chocobo, “She has?”

“It’s a little late, but she should still be awake in her stall,” Aymeric said, and, feeling somewhat daring, he gently touched Aza’s arm to urge him on. The Warrior of Light didn’t resist. He let Aymeric guide him from the Aetheryte Plaza, and when his hand dropped from the cold armour of his vambraces, Aza remained close to his side.

“Have you been looking after her alright?” Aza asked him, sounding curiously guilty.

“Artoirel has been managing her day to day,” Aymeric admitted, “She seems happy enough.”

Truthfully, there was still a pang of pain whenever he looked at reminders of Haurchefant and he found it oddly difficult to continuously check in on his Chocobo of all things. He could only think what a waste it was, that Haurchefant should still be there, doting over the Chocobo he shared with Aza and standing stalwart for the new Republic.

They lapsed into a companionable silence then, Aymeric managing to let them slip by the guards stationed at the Holy Stables with no questions asked. The air was thick with musk and straw, and he let himself drop back a few steps as Aza beelined for Alelle’s stall.

“Hello, beautiful~” Aza purred when he reached the stall, immediately being greeted by Alelle’s affectionate beak nibbling on his ear, “Ahah! Yeah, yeah, I missed you too!”

Aymeric could only marvel how the weariness clinging to Aza vanished as he fussed over the Chocobo. He felt fondness fill his heart as he drank in the way Aza lit up with happiness, finding his smile warm and dazzling and beau-

_Oh_ , Aymeric thought, quickly lowering his gaze to the dark greaves protecting Aza’s shins. He smothered the warm feeling in his belly with a deep breath.

“What are you loitering over there for?” he heard Aza ask, and he lifted his gaze to see his friend looking over at him in amusement, “C’mon, Alelle won’t peck. I think.”

Aymeric very carefully tucked those inappropriate emotions away and smiled, walking closer until he could settle a hand on Alelle’s dark beak. The Chocobo looked inordinately pleased about the fussing, “I’m not worried about that.”

Aza gave him a curious look, “Then what are you worried about?”

“Several things,” Aymeric sighed, scratching under Alelle’s chin, “I am ‘Chief Motherhen’, as you put it.”

Aza smiled and swayed to lightly bump his shoulder against his arm. It still amused Aymeric how short he was sometimes, “Yes, you are,” he said – then, in a deceptively mild voice; “It’s very cute. You’re so compassionate and kind, as well as staggeringly handsome, that I wonder how you walk through the streets without having to beat off would be suitors with a stick.”

Aymeric could feel the heat start to climb up his cheeks at such blunt praise, pausing Alelle’s pettings and getting his fingers nipped for it, “Ah.”

“Heh,” Aza’s smile turned mischievous, “Well, well, well. I didn’t know the cool, calm and collected Ser Aymeric could _blush_.”

“With compliments like that, how could I not?” Aymeric said, quickly recovering and fighting down the sudden heat in his cheeks. Though… “Staggeringly handsome?”

“I very nearly swooned when I saw you for the first time,” Aza said with such seriousness that Aymeric knew he was being teased, “’Wow,’ I had thought, ‘Even angels are coming down from heaven to grant me annoying quests now’.”

“Says the man who once mugged an old man for the clothes on his back,” Aymeric said flatly.

It got the desired result. Aza made a noise like a broken hinge, eyes widening in horrified realisation, “Who… who told you?!”

“When I heard the Warrior of Light obtained a new title of ‘Stealer of Pants’,” Aymeric said very very mildly, “How could I not investigate?”

“Oh, fucking _Hildibrand_ …” Aza moaned, covering his face with his hands and hiding the furious red blush overtaking his cheeks, “It’s not what it sounds like!”

“So, you didn’t seduce an old man out of his armour under the pretext of massaging him?” Aymeric asked, unable to squash the delight sparking inside of him at seeing Aza squirm, all flushed and embarrassed, before him, “Because the tale has had some embellishments.”

“Okay, _look_!” Aza waved his hands wildly, so adorably red, “There was a good reason for that!”

Aymeric waited.

“I-I needed… we needed his clothes to- to disguise Hildibrand as him!” Aza blustered, “And, and it required me to give a, a, uh, a good reason for someone to strip naked out in the wilderness!”

“A massage, though?”

“It was the only thing I could think of!” Aza hissed, “And Hildibrand suggested it because I did it for hi-”

He stopped. Glared.

Aymeric fought to keep the smile off of his face, “You gave him a massage too?”

“I give all my close friends massages,” Aza said stiffly.

The temptation was _there_ , Aymeric realised with dismay, his heart pounding so quickly he was amazed Aza didn’t hear it. He kept his expression even, though, curling his fingers into Alelle’s feathers and taking a very steady breath. He shouldn’t ask, shouldn’t take advantage-

“So, if I were to ask…” Aymeric found himself murmuring.

Aza startled a little, his cheeks still red and expression flustered. He didn’t immediately reply, shifting back on his heels and looking up at Aymeric with unreadable golden eyes, his lips slightly parted. It was a dangerously attractive expression, Aymeric thought faintly, unthinkingly pressing his palm against the cold armour covering Aza’s bicep and gripping it.

“If you were to ask,” Aza finally said, his voice rough and – Aymeric could see his tail lift slightly, curving up, his ears flicked forwards in alertness. His eyes were very dark, accentuated by thick eyelashes that gave his expression a covetous and hopeful look, “I would say yes.”

Fuck, Aymeric thought very emphatically.

“Been hoping you’d ask for a while,” Aza continued, his mouth curving into a wry smile, “I noticed you looking but… I didn’t want to presume.”

“You didn’t say anything,” Aymeric said, feeling an odd mix of annoyed and pleased and embarrassed, “I didn’t want to burden _you_ with my… wants.”

“Goodness, we’re really a pair, aren’t we?” Aza laughed, “In which case, I’m going to lay it out plainly; I find you _very_ attractive and lovely and charming and want you to fuck me senseless into your bed.”

If Aymeric hadn’t been in love before, he certainly tumbled head first into it now. His breath caught in his throat at Aza’s words, unthinkingly grasping his friend by the shoulders as he took in Aza’s slightly pink face, his embarrassed smile, his dark eyes – an expression of earnest desire that Aymeric was desperately thanking Halone for being shared between them. He had resigned himself to pining, but…

He very much wanted to kiss Aza right now, he realised abruptly, except-

“You’re too short,” he blurted stupidly, and very nearly kicked himself when Aza blinked in confusion, “I meant- as of this moment I… want to kiss you but I realise…”

“Oh,” Aza looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh in the face of his uncharacteristic stammering, “Well, I guess I can go find a box to stand on or something.”

“A box,” Aymeric repeated blankly.

“Well, it’s either that or I climb you like a tree,” Aza said with a smirk, clearly sizing him up with a very appreciative eye, “Or- hm, let’s see…”

Aza leaned in suddenly and – pushed himself up onto his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Aymeric quickly bent down a little and settled his hands on Aza’s hips, holding him against him – it was somewhat awkward; they were both in their amour, their breastplates did not slot against each other evenly, and the hilt of Aza’s longsword jabbed very uncomfortably into his hip, but they were close enough for their mouths to meet in a sweet yet short kiss.

“Mm… just about…” Aza purred, easing back a fraction, “We’ll work on it.”

Aymeric slid his hands down a little lower, already thinking of gripping beneath Aza’s thighs and… “We can-”

“Kweh,” Alelle intruded abruptly.

They both froze, slowly looking over to the very unimpressed Chocobo giving them a deeply judgemental look.

“Oh,” Aza said – then very quickly untangled himself from Aymeric’s arms, “Uh, sorry, Alelle! I didn’t mean to ignore you there!”

Aymeric sighed as Aza quickly soothed the Chocobo’s ruffled feelings. It was a good thing Alelle interrupted them, he supposed – the guards or the stablemaster could have wandered in at any moment and seen them. The politically savvy side of him murmured how reckless this game was. There were many, many issues with a Scion and an Ishgardian Republic official sharing a bed with one another, the whole prejudice against interracial couples aside.  

His gaze lingered on Aza, taking in the dark smudges of exhaustion beneath his eyes. They were too old to skulk about like they were conducting a forbidden affair, but… 

“Goodnight my lovely, beautiful Chocobo,” Aza said cheerily, oblivious to Aymeric’s thoughts, giving Alelle a kiss on her beak, “I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll go for a ride together, me, you and Rations! How does that sound?”

“Wrrrk…” Alelle rumbled, evidently soothed and pleased.

Aza smiled and turned to Aymeric, clearly amused, “Would you be free to join?”

“Unfortunately, no,” he sighed, instantly shelving his thoughts to ponder over another time, “I have to entertain the House of Lords in the morning.”

Aza laughed at him, clearly picking up on his lack of enthusiasm, “You sound very unhappy about that,” he said.

“Not unhappy,” he corrected, “Merely… weary.”

“Well, if you ever want me to arrange a kidnapping for you to take a break from that,” Aza said impishly, “I will be more than happy to do so. Costa de Sol would be a great first adventure, I think.”

“… the beach resort?”

“I’m good friends with the owner of it,” Aza said, “You know, helped him out a few times, so he’ll make sure we’d have a good time. Though,” his expression turned wry, “he might try to bury us in nubile young women and/or men. Orgies are purely optional, though.”

Aza was friends with the oddest of people, Aymeric thought amusedly, “I’ll think about it.”

“About the orgy?”

“No, the- joining you on an adventure,” he said, “It may take some time, as my duties here demand my fullest attention, but one day…”

One day, the Republic would be a stable and proud thing. Someone else would take up his mantle, and Aymeric would be able to step away, content that his ambition for peace had been achieved. That could be months, or years, or decades from now, but one day, he was sure that they would have that promised adventure, even if it was to Costa de Sol of all places.

Aza was looking up at him with a slightly wistful smile, his eyes unbearably fond, “Oh, Aymeric,” he sighed, reaching out and grasping his hand, giving it a firm squeeze, “It’s fine. There’s no rush, right? You focus on the Republic, and I’ll find us a whole list of places to visit once you’re free. Forget Costa de Sol, I’ll take us on a grand whirlwind tour of Hydaelyn.”

“All expenses paid?” Aymeric asked after a pause, horribly, awfully tempted to go _now_.

“’Course. I suspect you politicians get paid in Kupo nuts, or something,” Aza scoffed, “Just leave everything to me. Speaking of…”

His expression became a little sly, tapping a finger against the breastplate of Aymeric’s armour, “I think I promised you a very friendly massage, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Aymeric murmured quietly, anticipation pooling warmly in his belly, “You also said you wanted me to f-”

“Ah,” Aza cut him off with a sharp tap, his eyes dark, “If you say it I think I’ll just rip your armour off right here. Which, mm…”

It was clear Aza was very seriously contemplating it, biting his bottom lip as he looked Aymeric up and down, clearly sizing him up for something.

“Your place?” Aza asked roughly, “Or… well, ‘mine’ would be the inn but I think people would talk if they saw me dragging you into a room there.”

And it was the time of night where the Forgotten Knight would be packed full of off-duty Temple Knights and Dragoons, who are well known for being unrepentant gossips. The whole of Ishgard would know by dawn-break which would either be very good or… very bad.

“Don’t you want them to talk?” Aymeric asked, trying to keep his tone light, worried about disrupting the current course they were on, “I thought you lived for the drama, as you call it.”

“Oh, it would be lovely to ruffle some snooty feathers,” Aza said with a boyish grin, “But I’m aware that ‘this’ would make life difficult for you if every man and his Chocobo knew about it. Don’t need the term ‘cat-fucker’ following you about when trying to conduct your political business, do we?”

“I think we’re too old for a secret love affair,” Aymeric pointed out dryly, even if he was thinking about that himself. Hyur and Elezen was just _barely_ tolerable, and Miqo’te were so rarely seen in Ishgard that Aza still drew some looks from time to time. He could see what rumours and sneering insults could be concocted about it.

But. Still. Aymeric refused to be ashamed or secretive about it. What was there to be ashamed about? Aza was a good man and incredibly exciting to be around. How could Aymeric speak about tolerance and equality whilst fretting about how the relationship with Aza didn’t mesh with – in his opinion – outdated ideals? He was hardly going to run about Ishgard yelling about it from the top of his lungs, but neither was he going to pretend and hide it like it was something to be guilty about.

“We’re only in our thirties,” Aza sniffed, but he clearly took it in good humour – though that quickly gave way to seriousness, “Are you certain, though? I don’t want to… make things difficult for you.”

“Aza, if my political career can survive accusations of patricide driven by power hungry motives,” Aymeric sighed, “It will survive this, quite easily.”

“Hmm…” Aza studied him for a moment, as if searching for something in particular, before his serious expression eased back into a smile, “Well, if you’re sure, I won’t question you further.” A pause. “But I still say your place. The walls at the inn are, um, thin.”

“Expecting to be loud, are you?”

“Yes,” Aza admitted without a shred of shame, “I don’t shut up in bed, so, if that’s a turn off…”

It really, really, _really_ , wasn’t. It took every bit of effort to keep his expression entirely neutral. “Hm.”

“Oh,” Aza’s smile widened into an amused grin, clearly catching on regardless, “ _Oh_. You like ‘em loud, huh?”

Aymeric glanced away, giving up on trying to remain cool. He smiled, “It’s a guilty pleasure of mine, I admit.”

“Hrrrm… well~” Aza purred, low and husky, and the noise made heat pool low in his belly, “I’ll make sure to be completely unrestrained then. Now,” he tugged on Aymeric’s hand, leading them to the stable’s exit at a brisk walk, “Let’s go, before I decide your home is too far and take over a stall instead.”

Aymeric obediently followed, though he couldn’t help but say mischievously; “Oh? I would have thought the dramatic flair of a literal roll in the hay would be too much for you to pass on.”

“By the Twelve, Aymeric, please do not tempt me.”

* * *

 

They, honestly, barely made it through the front door.

“Why did you decide to wear your armour today, of all days?” Aza groaned in open frustration, already trying to eagerly divest Aymeric of his formal breastplate before his foot even crossed the threshold.

“It’s my- Aza, Gods-” Aymeric couldn’t help but laugh as he very nearly tripped over his own feet from Aza’s enthusiasm, the pair of them stumbling about like a pair of drunken knights in the entranceway. There was a solid ‘thud’ as his pauldron struck the wall and they instantly froze when it echoed loudly.

“Oops,” Aza mumbled, sounding a little sheepish, “Got a little overeager there.”

“Just a little,” Aymeric chuckled, watching as Aza retreated a few steps and closed the door behind them. The entranceway was dark – his home was usually empty by the time he escaped his workplace – but Aza deftly seemed unhampered by it as he casually flicked the latch-lock on without having to fumble for it in the low-light.

“It’s difficult to make stripping armour sexy, anyways,” Aza admitted with a gusty sigh, his shadowy silhouette moving back close to Aymeric. He felt his hands press against his waist, where the bottommost buckles of his breastplate were, “Want me to remove this or do you want to?”

While his baser instincts were savagely telling him to throw all caution to the wind and leave a messy trail of armour up to their quarters, he kept his calm. He would most likely regret it in the morning, if he had to hunt for the discarded articles as part of his morning routine.

“I will,” he said, feeling Aza instantly back off, “Easier to do it in the bedroom.”

“True enough,” Aza said wistfully, “Alright then, lead on.”

There was a tense sort of anticipation as Aymeric led Aza to his quarters. This part of his home Aza had never seen, he realised with a curious flutter in his stomach. Whenever he had visited, it had always been to the dining room or lounge, sharing glasses of wine (after Aymeric assured him said drinks were safe, a quirk that he understood and indulged in without question). Leading his friend now to his quarters… it was almost as if he was coming to the realisation how far their relationship was leaping forward.

His bedroom was dimly lit by the pale, Ishgardian moonlight spilling through his window, casting strange shadows in the corners. He almost startled when Aza brushed past him, his tail flicking against the back of his knee as there was a metallic click.

“You don’t mind if I leave this next to the bed, do you?” Aza asked, lifting up his -ah, his longsword, its metallic yet intricately patterned sheath reflecting the moonlight.

“I don’t mind,” Aymeric said, already beginning to process of stripping out of his armour.

He heard Aza move about his room, and he would have thought this peculiar quiet would be awkward between them, but it wasn’t. It was a strange room Aza hadn’t been in before even if it belonged to him. But he didn’t question it. He was used to his friend’s habit of scouting out every inch of an unknown place before letting down his guard. By the time Aza had completed his circuit and left his longsword carefully propped against the bedside dresser – well within easy reach from the bed – Aymeric had shed his armour down to the underclothes.

“Nice room,” Aza commented lightly, undoing the buckles of his own breastplate with a deftness that spoke of experience in rapidly changing out of his own armour, “I can’t wait to sprawl over that bed, though. It looks amazing.”

Aymeric couldn’t wait either, quietly watching as Aza shed the breastplate and its meshed undershirt. Even in the low-light, he could see the sharp and jagged lines of scars old and new, his gaze snagging on a particularly stark one that overtook his entire shoulder, arranged in a pattern similar to those who suffered from a particularly nasty wolf bite.

It surprised him – though, really, it shouldn’t have. He had witnessed Aza fighting and, while he was a terrifying force of nature that no mortal man could hope to tame on the battlefield, he did take and endure many blows. He had seen him bleed, seen him limp and stagger, seen him bruised… no, Aza was not untouchable, and he was selfishly relieved about that fact.

“You either like what you see,” Aza said suddenly, jolting Aymeric out of his staring, “Or you don’t.”

“Hm…” Aymeric moved a step closer as Aza set his armour aside on the nearby dresser, reaching out to carefully trail his fingers over the bitemark scar on his shoulder. Aza felt tense beneath his touch, and in this low-light it was difficult to make out his expression, but he could sense his slight apprehension. It was odd to think that Aza might view his scarred body as something undesirable, but…

“I like them very much,” he said plainly, hearing Aza draw in a sharp, but quiet, breath. He felt like he was pulled by some force as he leant down slightly, letting his hands drop to rest on Aza’s waist. Male Miqo’te were curvier than Elezens, and he let his hands slide down a little, following the lines of his waist curving to his hips, thumbs rubbing over where the fabric of his underclothes met warm skin.

“Oh,” Aza breathed, and he pressed his hands against Aymeric’s chest. His eyes caught the moonlight, little flashes of metallic gold, and Aymeric dipped his head low as he leant up on his tiptoes and-

The kiss, this time, was not short and sweet. Aza’s mouth was hot and demanding and so, so irresistible that by the end of it, Aymeric was panting like he’d just finished an invigorating spar, groaning when Aza playfully nipped his bottom lip and worried it to the point where he felt like he was going to go mad with desire.

“Good…” Aza murmured, kissing him again – lightly – on the mouth, his hands sliding up, up, until his arms were around Aymeric’s shoulders, his firm body pressing against him as well as he could whilst standing on his tiptoes. Hm, a problem, that.

Without thinking much on it, Aymeric let his hands lower a little bit more, curling under Aza’s thighs and – hefted his weight with a quiet grunt of effort. Aza made a small, adorable noise of surprise – something that sparked a bit of delight in him – but rapidly adjusted to his sudden and new position. His strong, toned legs wrapped tight around his waist, his tail curling over Aymeric’s forearm as he steadied the smaller body against him by cupping under his rump with both hands.

Aza blinked down at him, his cheeks flushed with a light pink and eyes dark with arousal, his ears flicked forwards in full attentiveness. It was a look Aymeric very carefully filed away.

“Oh,” Aza’s surprise instantly melted into pleasure, his kiss-plump lips curving into a pretty smile, “You’re a smart man. I like this.”

“Mm,” Aymeric took a careful step forwards – even completely blind he could navigate his room perfectly, but still, best to be cautious so he didn’t send them tumbling on the bed like idiots, “All the better to kiss you,” he said pointedly.

“Hah,” Aza let out a huff of amusement, but obligingly leaned in… kissing him on the corner of his mouth, teasingly light, before dipping his head lower, leaving slow, lazy open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. It distracted him enough that he almost walked right into his desk, diverting his path with a clumsy side-step that almost made them topple right over.

“Clumsy, clumsy…” Aza purred teasingly into his ear, no doubt greatly enjoying Aymeric making a flustered fool of himself, “Maybe I should stop until you safely find the bed~?”

“I will drop you,” Aymeric warned a little breathlessly, his heart feeling like it was skipping a marathon from Aza’s proximity and mouth and… everything.

Aza laughed, a low, husky noise that kindled something warm behind his breastbone, “You wouldn’t.”

Aymeric felt the edge of his bed bump against his legs and he adjusted his grip a little. He was sorely tempted to make good on his threat, but, Aza’s grip was strong around him, and he had no doubt that his friend would drag him down with him. Not… exactly a bad scenario, he thought, his mind briefly dwelling on the thought of roughly tussling with Aza in such close quarters but – another time, maybe.

“I would,” he said, steadying himself on the bed by lifting his knee and pressing it into the mattress, hearing the springs squeak softly – before doing a very controlled fall forwards.

They landed in a surprisingly graceful tangle of limbs, Aza finding the entire thing amusing judging by his chuckles. Aymeric found himself smiling too as they sorted themselves out, Aza wriggling around until he was comfortably lying back against the pillows, sprawled under Aymeric in a way that was so sensually inviting it should be illegal.

“Mm… my expectations were met…” Aza purred, giving a very languid stretch beneath him. Aymeric intently drank the sight in, trailing a hand over his scarred stomach to feel the muscles tense then relax beneath his palm, “This bed is perfect.”

“I see how it is,” Aymeric huffed playfully, letting his fingers trail over the defined abdominal muscles, his head dipping to brush his lips lightly over that scarred shoulder, “You seduced me for my bed, mm?”

“’Course,” Aza murmured lazily, his fingers idly combing through Aymeric’s hair, “I knew you’d have a good one. Not one of those slabs of rocks at th- _nnh_ …”

He broke off into a low, panted out groan when Aymeric’s attention turned to his bared neck. There was something absolutely intoxicating at feeling and hearing the vaunted Warrior of Light pant and squirm beneath him, a hot, heavy warmth pooling low in his belly as he teased at the pulse-point fluttering rabbit-quick with his teeth. Aza’s fingers were clenched in his hair, cradling his head against the curve of his neck, his tail thumping the bed somewhere out of sight.

“ _Fuck_ …” Aza breathed, his hips giving a sharp jerk when Aymeric went lower, down to where the beginnings of a pale, old scar curled over his collarbone. He experimentally teased at it, smiling when Aza’s response was to squeeze his waist tight between his thighs, a full-body shudder trembling through him.

Something hard was rubbing and grinding against his stomach, something Aymeric ignored for now as he shimmied his body a little lower – Aza let out a tense little whine at the movement, a beautiful sound that Aymeric most definitely wanted to hear again – following that scar down over the firm pec then…

“Oh- fuckin’ – Fury-” Aza groaned harshly, his hips giving a jerky thrust – or trying to. Aymeric pressed his weight down, pinning his hips so that all they could do was a weak little squirm as he ruthlessly and relentlessly nipped and kissed at his sensitive, dusky nipple.

“ _Aymeric_ ,” Aza’s voice was delightfully strained and breathless, squirming and arching under him with growing desperation, “Oh Gods- fuckin’ let… l-let me…”

“Hmm?” Aymeric couldn’t hold back a smile, knowing Aza could feel it against his skin, “Let you…?”

Aza grunted, giving his hips another wriggle, as if that was answer enough. It was, but not one Aymeric was going to accept. He just hummed in fake-confusion, exaggerating his slight shift of weight to rub up against Aza’s groin. He got a lovely strained gasp as his reward.

“Oh, y-you little…” Aza panted, “I’m gonna _bite_ you.”

Aymeric lifted his head, not bothering to hide the fact that he was openly admiring Aza’s flushed and aroused expression, “You’re welcome to try.”

Aza’s eyes flashed dangerously, and too late Aymeric realised he’d just stupidly _challenged_ the man. He rushed to fix his mistake.

“That is- _oof_!”

In a show of tremendous yet terrifying strength, Aza bucked and shoved Aymeric off-balance. His back hit the mattress and his brief stun was lunged upon by Aza instantly pinning him down against the bed, his eyes dark and his smile predatory. Oh, he thought dazedly, his pulse dramatically spiking at the sight, that was weirdly attractive.

“Since you’re a little tease,” Aza purred, “I’m taking control.”

_Fuck_.

Aza paused for the slightest moment, as if waiting for a protest, before he loosened his grip on Aymeric’s wrists. Gently, as if to make up for his brief harshness, he trailed his fingers over his chest and stomach, lingering over the thin scar from his failed assassination. He dug his nails in by the slightest bit and Aymeric couldn’t quite hold back a low, pleased noise at the sensation.

“Hm,” Aza shifted his weight back, carefully seating himself on Aymeric’s upper thighs and giving a few, experimental wriggles. Aymeric watched curiously, practically holding his breath as Aza seemed to consider something as he traced the outlines of his abdominal muscles.

Aza leaned forwards slightly, pressing his hands against the mattress to keep his balance as his hips tilted and-

Aymeric drew in a sharp breath when Aza abruptly thrust against him. Instinctively he pressed a hand against his mouth to muffle whatever noise tried to crawl out of him, faintly hearing Aza pant something low and needy. He didn’t have time to puzzle it over – he shuddered when Aza ground against him again and again, slowly, slowly, then faster and faster…

It was rough and not at all how Aymeric imagined it to be like – but somehow that was better. Aza leaned over him some more, the shift of weight pressing down _just right_. Aymeric panted past his splayed fingers, digging his heels into the bed when the seam of his underclothes nudged and pressed in all the right spots, Aza’s weight pressing down and his low, rough voice groaning and growling-

Something was banging, he realised distantly, his eyes fluttering open to see Aza leaning over him, watching him with a hungry, dark-eyed stare that left him feeling both vulnerable and hot. He shuddered all over, and something must’ve shown in his face because then Aza was pulling his hand from his mouth, leaning in, kissing him – hard and deep and hungry, grinding him down right into the bed and-

Just as Aymeric felt the first tremors of his orgasm start to clench, Aza abruptly stopped. He made a confused noise, blinking dazedly when Aza broke the kiss, pulling away with a little pleased smile.

“Roll over,” Aza murmured, softening the order with a little kiss.

Despite feeling _very_ put out at the sudden stop, Aymeric couldn’t help but obey when Aza grasped his hips and coaxed him over onto his stomach. He fought the base urge to grind against the mattress when it pressed against him, arching his lower back a fraction when Aza promptly tugged his underclothes off his hips, down his legs and whisked them off completely.

“There,” Aza sounded pleased, trailing his fingers along his inner thighs that instinctively made Aymeric spread his legs. Aza made a low, strained noise, quickly pulling his hands away and leaning back, judging by the mattress’s shifting and creaking.

Aymeric glanced over his shoulder, feeling his wits starting to trickle back in. He got a flash of Aza carelessly tossing his own underclothes somewhere off the edge of the bed, the Miqo’te’s eyes meeting his.

“I know I said I wanted you to fuck me, but…” Aza smiled, leaning forwards and smoothing his palms up along the back of Aymeric’s thighs, “The moment I had you under me, I couldn’t resist.”

That was fair, Aymeric thought faintly, anticipation and pleasure a hot throb in his groin, he felt the same when Aza had been pinned under him.

Again, Aza did that brief pause, as if waiting for something, before curling his hands over his hips and tugging him up a fraction, “Get your knees under you.”

A little clumsily, Aymeric obeyed, bracing his forearms against the bed as he got his knees underneath him, already understanding where this was going. Aza’s hands trailed from his hips, stroking down his thighs before suddenly pushing close. Something hard and wet brushed against his inner thighs, carefully sliding between them and up against his own arousal, making Aymeric’s breaths stutter.

“Okay…” Aza murmured, the mattress creaking as he shifted his weight, his hands coaxing Aymeric’s thighs to press together. Aza was borderline panting, his hips giving a few, tiny jerks that drove Aymeric out of his Fury-damned mind before he started to move in earnest, his hands gripping his hips so tight it was bruising.

Aymeric didn’t even care. He arched his back and fisted his fingers tight into the sheets beneath him, everything focused on that hot, blossoming heat between them. Aza’s pace was just as brutal and relentless as before, taking a few had thrusts before _that spot_ was found again, that perfect sweet angle that made Aymeric bury his face into the mattress to pant and groan and muffle everything trying to leave him.

Aza’s hands dropped from his hips, leaning forwards until he was curled over him, kissing the nape of his neck, hands braced against the bed. Aymeric barely noticed, again feeling everything start to clench, his hips jerking unevenly as he felt the first few trembles of his orgasm and-

Pleasure washed over him like an unforgiving wave, his thoughts going blank as he panted Aza’s name over and over against the bed. A sharp spike of pain edged the entire thing, making him squirm and shudder mindlessly as his wits limped back in bits and pieces, that fuzzy, floaty afterglow making thinking very very difficult.

Aza was panting harshly against the back of his neck, and belatedly Aymeric realised-

“You bit me,” he mumbled, somewhat stupidly, in the bed. Some things were slowly becoming apparent now, like the warm wetness clinging to his thighs and stomach and how heavily Aza was leaning on him. He could feel his knees start to slide.

“Shit,” Aza grunted, shifting and – Aymeric shivered when he felt the rough drag of his tongue over the stinging pain assaulting the nape of his neck, “Sorry. I didn’t… think.”

It was fine, he tried to say, but all that came out was some ambiguous noise that sounded sort of pleased and dazed. Aza seemed to get the message though, from how he laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, exactly,” he sounded just as lazily contented as Aymeric did, though enviously more alert as he nudged him and – somehow they ended up in a nice little tangle on the bed, Aza curled into him and nose to nose. Aymeric looked at him sleepily.

“We should… probably clean up…” Aza said in a tone that clearly stated he didn’t want to do this at all. He looked drowsy, his eyes still dark and his bottom lip kiss-swollen. Aymeric’s gaze shifted to it thoughtfully, and he leant in before thinking about it, kissing him slowly.

“Mmn…” Aza mumbled incoherently, kissing back just as lazily before pulling away, nipping his bottom lip, “Just want to say… that was very nice.”

“Understatement,” Aymeric murmured, chasing after Aza and kissing him again. He really didn’t want to stop, “Took me… mn, by surprise, though…” he continued between short, yet slow kisses, feeling Aza curl his fingers into his hair to hold him close.

“Couldn’t resist…” Aza broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, “You looked lovely, under me. We need to do that again.”

“Hmm,” Aymeric agreed absently, closing his eyes. He knew they needed to wash up, otherwise the mess was going to be a thousand times more worse, but… Gods, even the thought of moving made him want to curl up even more. His legs had that rubbery afterglow weakness anyways. He would probably topple onto his face if he tried.

Aza chuckled quietly, but said no more. He felt relaxed and loose-limbed against him, a far contrast to his tense exhaustion from earlier. Aymeric was perfectly content with that, even if he was aware that the light of dawn was going to bring new troubles to their door. There was still the fact that the relationship was now an undefined, yet intimate thing, but he was sure that it would settle as time went on.

With that final thought, Aymeric drifted off into a deep, contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing that I wrote. Incredibly self-indulgent and something I've been dithering over writing for a while. It's been so long since I last wrote porn, that it was a little weird to write - not that there was much of it, the plot/feelings overtook most of the fic oops. 
> 
> Once again, any prompts, send them my way! And thank you all for reading! If you liked, please remember to kudos or comment!


End file.
